Wet Dreams
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: She was lost in her dream, tossing and turning, arching her back and whimpering softly; her hands reaching to grab something, anything. And when she whispered, "Eli... please." I just couldn't help myself /Side story to Keep Oxygen/


Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, only my story!

A/N: This is a side story to Keep Oxygen! No explination for how I got the idea for this story. The summary, and title says it all. I'm too much of a pervert I know, but you guys don't seem to mind! So, here you are -in my opinion- a very sick and twisted story, read, review, and enjoy.

Heavy lemon!

* * *

Wet Dreams

Summary: She was lost in her dream, tossing and turning, arching her back and whimpering softly; her hands reaching to grab something, anything. And when she whispered, "Eli... please." I just couldn't help himself.

* * *

I watched as her eyelids grow heavy. She looked so cute when she was trying to stay awake. Soon enough, she closed her eyes, and I turned the T.V in my room off; the only light on was of the lamp on the nightstand next to my bed. I slowly moved her off me, and she curled up on the bed, her head buring itself in my pillow. I heard her sigh and I smiled softly. I looked around for the time, noticing that it was a little bit passed eleven. I glanced back down at Clare and watched her sleep.

Not even two minutes have gone by and she was in deep sleep. I got up and walked to my dresser, opening it and grabbing a pair of boxers. Clare is such a heavy sleeper, and well, I don't really think me taking a shower would wake her.

I walked to the bathroom, and closed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. I peeled my clothes off and turned the shower on. I stepped in once it was warm enough and let the water soak my hair. I sighed heavily. God, it felt so good to have the water relax my muscles. I've been ultra tense this past week. Clare hasn't left my house since she came to my house crying last week, and her parents haven't even called since that one night, to make sure she's okay.

I tilted my head back and let the water hit my face after placing my palms against the tiles on the wall. After soaking my hair for a few minutes, I grabbed the cherry scented shampoo that I had been borrowing from Clare, and washed my hair.

The water rinsed out the lathery soap and I grabbed the soap and washed my body. I turned the shower off after I rinsed the soap off my body, and stepped out. I shook my hair, letting all the water droplets fly everywhere, hitting the walls. My hair stood up in every direction and I grabbed the towel from the railing and wrapped it around my waist. I walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light behind me. I pulled the towel off my waist and pulled my boxers on, and then walked to the bed and crawled under the sheets next to Clare.

I turned to my side, and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to my chest.

"Mmmm." Clare sighed.

Clare turned to me, buring her head into my chest. I kissed her forehead, thinking she was awake because I heard her sigh. I laid back on my back and she curled up closer to me. I rubbed her back and her knee came up and brushed in between my legs. I stiffened and she moaned, her breathing became ragged. I glanced down at her, and she thrust her hips towards my thigh.

Clare turned on her back, legs slightly parted and she turned her head to the side. I pressed my lips to a line and watched her intently. Clare's lips parted and she let out a breathy moan. I licked my bottom lip and swallowed hard.

"_Ohh_." Clare moaned.

Dammit...

She was lost in her dream, tossing and turning, arching her back and whimpering softly; her hands reached out the grab something, anything. Clare moaned again, and her hand grabbed her breast, giving it a soft squeeze. I couldn't help but think this was fucking sexy, so I didn't bother in waking her up. Clare's tongue licked her bottom lip again. Her hips arched up and she whimpered, "_Don't tease_..." Her hand squeezed her breast again, and her legs parted more, the shirt she wore slightly moved up, revealing her cute yellow panties.

"Haa, ahh."

To this point, my dick was already hard, painfully hard. Clare's back arched clean off the bed, and when she whispered, "_Eli... please_." I just couldn't help myself. I carefully and slowly removed her hand from her breast and replaced it with my own. Clare moaned. I gently massaged her breast and softly pulled on her nipple through the shirt. Clare's head thrashed from side to side and her legs parted more. I watched her hand move in between her legs. I held back a moan when her index finger started to circle her clit.

I removed my hand from her chest and she whimpered, "_E-Eli... please_, _stop teasing_." Cautiously, watching out for Clare just in case she'll start kicking her legs, I moved over to her, placing my head in between her legs. I glanced up at her, and she moaned again, still moving her finger slowly over her clit.

"_Please Eli,... I want to feel you-ahh_!"

Might as well fulfill her "wishes". I pushed her panties to the side, smirking at how wet she is. Even when she's dreaming about me, she still gets oh so wet. I leaned forward and flicked my tongue out, licking in between her folds. Clare's hips jerked up, I kept them down, placing my hands on the area where her hip bones lie. My tongue continued to give slow, long steady licks to her slit, and her hand reached out to grab my hair. I groaned, feeling her tug hard on it. I thrust my tongue inside, loving how sweet her fluids tasted.

Clare's breathing picked up and she jolted up. I glanced up at her, when her eyes met mine, they grew wide. Clare hissed, "Eli! What are you doing?" I smirked and continued to slowly lick at her pussy. I murmured, "Giving you what you've been begging for." Clare blushed hard, and she turned away. She whispered, "What are you talking about?"

I moved up to her, laying her on her back. I whispered huskily, "You were moaning, begging me to touch you. I was only doing what you asked." Clare whimpered and my lips curled up into a smirk against her ear. I reached down in between her legs and gently rubbed her pussy, a small moan escaped her lips.

"W-well it was only just a... a um...

"Wet dream." I finished.

"Y-yeah... so... I would gladly enjoy going back to sleep." Clare muttered. I licked her ear and said, "Nobody's stopping you." She said, "Well what if you... you um start doing stuff to me again?" I blinked a few times, and for some reason felt kind of bad.

"I won't do anything to you Clare."

"Good, because karma's a bitch." She muttered.

"Oh, so you'll return the favor if I'm having a wet dream about you?" I nuzzled her neck. Clare shuddered and whispered, "Anything for you... you tease." I kissed her cheek and she laid on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her waist and reached around, turning my lamp off.

"Can I ask you one thing Clare?"

"Sure..."

"Was it good?"

Clare sighed heavily.

"It was... _amazing_."

End!

* * *

So, amazing side story neh? Leave me a review! I love reviews!


End file.
